Heartbeat
by StarlightBunnie
Summary: An adult love story. Expands on the ending of Sailor Moon. Showing the true love of Usagi and Mamoru, and what happens when they take the next wonderful step. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this. I wanted to let you guys know that this story is Mature, and there will be some scenes that are not appropriate for younger readers. It is an adult love story. The first chapter is pretty short, but I liked where I left it off. Nothing really mature about this chapter either, but it is a prelude of what is to come. I appreciate all reviews! Next chapter will be up very shortly.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. You know it, I know it *sigh*. Let's get on with the story.

**Heartbeat**

She could feel his lips against hers, his hands through her hair. It felt like forever since she could remember this feeling. His kisses were so sweet, and yet they seemed more urgent then she remembered. He was usually slow, and sweet, he was kissing her as if as soon as he left her go, she would disappear. She realized though she was doing just the same, she did not want to let him go. All she could think of is how she could not lose him again; her heart couldn't take it anymore. With a sigh Usagi pulled away first, she had to tell him what was on her mind. "Mamo-Chan" she breathed looking up into his confused blue eyes.

"What's wrong Usako?"

She looked down at her feet, unsure how to tell him what she was thinking.

"Usako, it is ok sweetheart please tell me what's wrong" worry was evident on his face. She let out another sigh and looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes, and decided it would be best just to get it off her chest.

"Mamo-Chan I should have realized you were dea…" she could not say the rest of the word, it burned on the tip of her lips "…I should have realized you were gone. I could not feel you, and instead of trying to find you, I just believed you were to busy to contact me. I thought that you being in America was just so exciting for you, that you did not have a chance to write or call. How could I have had such little faith in you? I knew deep down something was wrong, but I didn't want to believe it. Oh Mamo-Chan I should have been searching for you!" Tears started to stream down her face. "This is why I needed to know how much you loved me, because my dear Mamo-Chan you must be so upset with me". She started to sob, but within seconds strong warm arms pulled her in close and held her tightly.

"Usako, oh my Usako. It's not your fault, I would have believed the same thing. I do not think my mind would allow me to accept you being gone, Usako your mind kept you safe, kept you from falling into despair. You did know deep down that something had happened, but baby I am so grateful that your mind overpowered your heart to keep you sane. You never would have found me, and you would not be able to cope. Usako I never once thought that you did not love me enough to find me, because in the end you did, and you saved me. I promise you right her and right now that I love you more then words can say". Her sobbing had started to subside, but she hugged him even tighter. "Mamo-Chan, there is something else I need to say". She held him quietly for a moment and then released her grip on him so she could look into his eyes. He stroked her face and smiled lightly at her, encouraging her to go on.

"I don't think I can handle you being gone again, Mamo-Chan I have witnessed you die too many times to count". She couldn't believe she was able to talk about his death, she thought she would never be able to say the word. "Please promise me that you won't leave me again, I honestly don't think I will survive if you do". She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Usako I promise you I will never leave you again. Actually I was going to make that promise to you anyway tonight, but I think this is the best time as any". She looked at him in confusion "what do you mean?" and then she gasped when she noticed what he was doing. He slowly got down on one knee and took her ring hand, looking at the ring he had given her just before he left on his fateful flight to America.

"Tsukino, Usagi. My Usako, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife for the rest of eternity?"

She was trembling, not sure if she believed what she was hearing. Tears were falling fast down her cheek, again but this time they were tears of absolute joy.

"Yes, of course I will marry you, I love you more then words can say. You have no idea how happy you have made me baby".

He got off his knee, and pulled her to him. He brought his lips down on hers and in that moment nothing else mattered. He loved her, and she loved him. They kissed as if they were the only two people left on earth, not caring about anything other then the feeling of their hot breaths on one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I am so thrilled about the positive response for my story. I thought it was way to short to publish and have anyone like it! This part will be more of a story. Thanks for hanging in there!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, I am really not that brilliant.

**Chapter Two**

They were walking hand in hand through downtown Tokyo together in the cool spring night air. Mamoru could feel Usagi beside him start to shiver, and he took off his jacket and put it around her arms. "There that should help a bit. How about we head back to my place and I set you up with a cup of cocoa?" She smiled widely at the idea and exclaimed rather exuberantly "That's a great idea, and maybe we can have some marshmallows to? Oh and you cannot forget the cookies!" He chuckled; luckily he knew he had a stash of cookies and marshmallow just for her. It would be deadly for him not to have something sweet for when she came over; Mamoru always wondered how she could each so much and not gain a single pound. "Hmm" he thought probably has to do with being a Sailor Senshi.

The newly engaged couple walked happily into Mamoru's apartment building and when they got to the elevator they could not help themselves, as soon as the door was closed their lips were touching. Neither one had really noticed how their kisses had started to become more passionate. There really was not much they were thinking about, other then how much they loved one another. The elevator beeped at Mamoru's floor and they pulled away from each other breathlessly. Usagi and looked up at her fiancé and with a devilish grin and said "first one to the apartment has to get serve and make hot cocoa and cookies". With that she was dashing down the hall towards his place. He thought about chasing after her, but he noticed how lovely she looked from behind and watched her running instead. She finally had reached his apartment and was cheering over her victory.

"Well I guess you win Usako, I'll gladly make you some hot cocoa."

He loved how happy she would get over something so small. She was so beautiful and had such an innocent loving heart. He walked over to his apartment and grabbed his keys out of his pocket and let them inside.

As they were taking off their shoes Mamoru decided he also needed to get something off his chest that he had been wanting to explain to her for a long time. Mamoru walked over to his couch and patted the seat beside him "Usako would you come here a minute, there is something that I want to know". Usagi bright smile over winning the race to his apartment slowly dropped from her face. Her eyes widened with anticipation of what he was about to say to her. She slowly walked over to him and sat beside him, worry clouded her brain. She started to get insecure and think if there was something she had done wrong recently. He grabbed her hands that were now shaking. Mamoru noticed the concern in her eyes and immediately exclaimed "Usako there isn't anything wrong sweetheart. I just want to sort of apologize or at least explain something that has been bothering me. Seriously no need to worry, now please smile so I can continue". A tiny smile came across her face, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok that's better. Usako what I wanted to tell you is that I am sorry for not proposing to you when I first gave you that ring months ago. You see I originally bought that ring as an engagement ring and well I thought long and hard on when I should give it to you. I was worried that proposing to you when you are only 16 would really upset your parents. I knew I wanted to be your husband but I figured we could at least wait a couple of years before we walked down the aisle. That day at the airport I was not expecting you to come, I had the ring in my pocket because I knew that I was going to ask you to marry me it just all mattered on when. As soon as I you saw you there and you being so brave for me I knew I wanted to give you the ring. I just could not get the words "will you marry me" out of my mouth that's when I decided I would give you the ring and when I got back from the States I would then ask you to marry me. Essentially I gave you a promise that the ring on your finger would in time mean we would be getting married".

Usagi was looking at him with tears in her eyes "Oh, baby I really understand I do. You know the girls told me this ring meant more then what I thought it did. I loved and cherished it and never thought about the fact that you never said the words to me, I understood the silent meaning. Honestly there is no reason to apologize, your right I am only 16 and that probably will not impress my parents very much, but I will be 17 in one week, and we can plan to get married in a year when I am 18. That should make everyone pleased and I will be an adult so there should not be any issue, and in the end as long as we are together it does not matter to me".

He pulled her close to him and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. She looked into his eyes and knew that she wanted nothing more then to kiss him at that moment. They brought their lips together and Usagi put her hands in his hair and pulled him down lower to meet her. As their lips touched his tongue slowly opened her mouth and he started to play around with hers. A small moan came out of her mouth as their kissing intensified. Usagi's small hands left Mamoru's jet black hair and started to caress his back under his jacket, pulling him even closer to her.

Her hands on his back made him feel alive and her adoring kisses pushed all reason out of his mind, his hands still in her hair, her sweet tongue dancing in mouth, he was captivated by her. He slowly without even realizing it released her hair from her "odangos" and let it cascade around them. He could feel her moaning in pleasure against his lips.

Usagi then lifted her hands up to his shoulders and slowly shrugged his olive jacket off of him. Mamoru's eyes flew open, and he broke their kiss. She looked up at him breathlessly and her cheeks crimson in colour, her beautiful blonde hair all around her. He smiled at how inviting she looked, but knew he had to discuss things with her first.

"Usako my dear I feel that if we keep going as we are I dare say that I will not be so much of a gentlemen anymore". Big blue orbs starred up at him in disbelief and she was about to say something but he put a soft finger against her lips. "I want you Usako, I am not going to even bother denying it, but I only want you if you're ready. I do not want to take advantage of you, and I want to make sure that this is what you want". A slow seductive smile that he had never seen before arouse on Usagi's lips "Mamo-Chan, I am ready. I know I am ready because I have seen you and all my loved ones die way too many times to count. I know I am ready because I have saved the world, so Mamo-Chan if I can fight to my death and save the world, I am sure ready to give my everything to the one thing in the world I love most. I want you Mamo-Chan, I want you to show me how much you love me, and I want you to never let me go. I have grown up faster then any other one my age, and I can tell you that being with you Mamo-Chan is what I am dreaming of. I want to be with you mind, body, and soul". He looked down at her passion in his heart, yearning in his soul. He wanted to hear those words from her, but he knew he had to wait until the time she was ready. He knew by the look on her face that she was, and he knew they were about to start something that they were not going to be able to stop. Reason told him that she was only 16, but his heart told him that he had known and wanted her for centuries. He came down to her face to whisper something in her ear. She shivered with anticipation as she felt his hot breath breathe words into her ear. "Usako it's time to put all the fighting and evil behind us, and I will show you love instead".

He pulled away from her and they both looked into each other's eyes. This was the start to a moment that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

To be continued…

I know. I know. I am leaving it off at a horrible point. I will try and have the next part up as fast as this one was. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you are looking forward to chapter 3! Oh and please let me know what you think, I take all reviews good and bad. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, Nor is Mamoru. Boo.

**Chapter 3**

They sat on the couch starring at each other for some time, both a little unsure of the next step. They were both ready, but being that it was their first time, nervousness of the reality of their declaration set in. Mamoru decided to ease the air of the now thick tension

"we have all night, how about I get you that hot cocoa and marshmallows I promised you?"

Usagi meekly nodded in reply. Mamoru proceeded to get off the couch and head towards the kitchen on the way he decided to turn some music on to kill the silence in the air. Soft flowing music entered the apartment and it seemed that the tension was already started to fade.

A few minutes later Mamoru walked back in the living room holding a try with two cups of hot cocoa with marshmallows and a plate of cookies. Usagi had been sitting on the couch nervously fidgeting with a rose she had found in a vase on his coffee table. She knew she wanted him and she knew that she could not wait another night, but still the thought of what was to come made her feel a little intimidated. I hope that it will be everything he has been dreaming off she thought, while absentmindedly pulling off a petal at a time from the rose just like the game "he loves me, he loves me not".

"Usako what did that rose ever do to you"

Mamoru said interrupting Usagi's thoughts and making her jump up in surprise. She laughed tensely when her heart settled from the shock of being awoken from her thoughts. She looked down at her lap and saw that all the petals but one were lying on her lap. The last petal on the flower gave her the response she had already known "he loves me".

"Sorry Mamo-Chan I guess I just got lost in my thoughts"

"I hope they were good thoughts" he replied while placing the try down on the coffee table.

"Nothing bad, I am just really happy is all; I think I am still in shock that we are going to get married. Oh Mamo-Chan can you ask me again? I want to hear you say those words come just one more time". She looked up at him with a pout on her lip, until he laughed and held her hands within his.

"Usako will you marry me" he asked her once more.

"Of course Mamo-Chan, it's me and you forever" she replied joyfully while a big smile on her face.

"Now I think we should celebrate our engagement with this wonderful cocoa you made baby. Not to mention these cookies you brought, they look fantastic!"

He sat down on the couch beside her but a unlike earlier that evening he sat further apart from her. Then they both grabbed a cup of cocoa and then he proposed a toast

"to us" he said

"and to everlasting love" she replied.

They tapped their glasses together and started to drink their cocoa, and then they enjoyed the cookies while jazz played quietly in the background.

In the meantime the two of them unbeknownst to each other had gravitated closer together. Usagi laid her head against his shoulder while still sipping on the remains of her cocoa. As they cuddled lazily into each other he kissed her forehead and she hummed blissfully along with the music. All tension had seemed to wash away, what they had said out loud earlier seemed to sink in and anticipation was starting to mount amongst them. Mamoru wondered what he could do to make tonight as wonderful as Usagi deserved. He wanted to make their first time something to remember always, instead of just a right a passage. They were not about to sleep with one other because it was the thing to do, they were going to make love together because they both could not live without the other. These two were not your normal teenagers, instead they were more mature then most adults would ever be (even with Usagi's childlike innocence), so he wanted their first time to be as amazing as it should be for a century of waiting.

Usagi placed the empty cup of cocoa on the table, and leaned back into her fiancé. She looked up at him to see his dark blue eyes sizzling down into hers. They faces began to get closer together as they leaned into each other for what was sure to be sinfully pleasant kiss. Their lips touched and they began to open their mouths to welcome one another…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The deafening sound of Usagi's communicator separated the two of them in a flash. Panic startled to bubble in her stomach for fear that an enemy attack was taking place. She reached for her communicator that was in her pocket but her hands were shaking badly from the departure of the passionate kiss. She finally managed to get her communicator out as it started to beep louder.

She clicked the button on "is everything ok guys? Are we under attack?" Usagi yelled into her communicator.

Four familiar faces appeared together on her screen, not one in uniform she noticed immediately. Her closest friends, her allies, the other Sailor Senshi: Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami all smiled up at her.

Mamoru leaned in to see what was going on. Four faces looked at one another with big grins on their face.

"Relax Usagi everything is okay. We are enemy free". Rei told her concerned blonde friend.

"Well then what's up I thought you guys were having a movie night?" responded Usagi.

"We were having a movie night, but then out of nowhere I had a wave of a premonition run through me. I did not see an image, but I received a feeling of happiness as if the future is going to happen exactly as it has been predicted" Rei the Shinto goddess replied.

Usagi and Mamoru looked at one another their faces burning bright red. Then Usagi remembered what Mamoru had asked her earlier that night and looked down at her engagement ring. Mamoru followed her eyes and blew out the air he had been holding and nodded in reply. The girls did not know what was about to happen tonight, only that they could feel that they had Usagi and Mamoru committed to marry one another.

"Well" Usagi started "Mamoru and I do have news to tell you guys but I am not doing it over a computer. How about we meet up later tomorrow and have dinner, and we will tell you then?" Mamoru nodded in agreement

The four girls looked at one another again all smiling like banshees.

"Ok guys, sounds like a plan" Makoto said while waving into the screen

"Take care" they all replied

"Oh and one more thing. I hope you guys have a good night. Try and stay out of trouble" Minako said while winking into the communicator. And with that the communicator went dead.

To be continued…

These parts are way to short don't you think? In my defence it is better for you guys if I write short chapters and get them out fast, rather then writing really long ones and taking weeks right? RIGHT?

Ahem anyway please let me know what you guys think. Love or flames appreciated (ok well maybe flames less so, constructive criticism is a lot better). I am trying to get as many chapters out as I can before I get overly busy with the holidays. I know I have had three chapters out within 24 hours, but I am not sure if all the chapters will be that fast. Bear with me I will try and get them out asap, I know how much it sucks to wait a long time for a next chapter in a series.

Thanks again guys xoxo


End file.
